


Poolside Eye-Candy

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: In which we live in a relatively rich neighborhood and during summers we obnoxiously sit in loungers, drinking lemonade, and ogle the cute pool boy together AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! All these ficlets were actually supposed to be this short, but sometimes some prompts just make the muse run amok.

Summer has officially started and Darcy is excited for bikini season yet again. Well, mostly for bikini season. She doesn't have an in-ground pool, but her neighbor Natasha **does** and Natasha is the only person in her neighborhood that she can stand spending more than an hour with. And if Natasha's pool boy is one of the most dorky, handsome males she's ever laid eyes on, well then can you really blame her for being excited to ogle until her heart's content?

"I swear to God, Nat, he's going to figure out we lounge out here by the pool just to see his arms in action." Darcy settles down on her chair, stripping off her shirt and leaving her in a rather retro bikini. The shorts are high-waisted and the top's straps wrap around the back of her neck. And while the bikini top is plain white, the bottoms are a navy blue with small white polka dots.

The redhead in the plain sky blue bikini and sitting on the lounger next to her smirks, green eyes glittering as she seductively wraps her lips around the straw from her glass of lemonade that she's holding. Slowly sipping, she pulls away from the straw while watching her pool boy fish out leaves from the pool. "Oh, he knows," she chuckles.

As if he'd known they were talking about him, the pool boy- man, really- glances over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue in a childish display.

****  


Only it's not that childish, not really, and Darcy finds herself grinning back at him and waving while Natasha hums in approval next to her. "You're so screwed," Darcy chuckles while watching him focus back on the task at hand. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long, honestly. He'd hop into your bed with just a snap of your fingers."

"You think?"

"Mhm. Do you even know his name?"

"James Barnes," Natasha sighs. "Goes by Bucky, though."

"Poor guy. You're gonna eat him alive."

"And he'll enjoy every second of it." Darcy gasps at the masculine voice that's just come from behind her, she leaning forward and turning around to find a guy standing there. Smiling rather ridiculously, he introduces himself. "Hi. I'm Steve."

****  


"W-what..?"

Natasha grins as she glances at Darcy. "Did I forget to mention Bucky brought a friend? Steve, meet Darcy. Darcy, that's Steve. _You're welcome_."

Eyes widening, Darcy can feel the heat of embarrassment spreading across her face. "Wait, what?!"

Steve laughs and slowly zips out of his thin, black hoodie. "Buck said he had pretty ladies ogling him, but I didn't quite believe him. Thought they might've been old rich cougars." Darcy has a hard time not letting her gaze drop to newly exposed biceps as the hoodie comes off, Steve just standing there in a white tank top and board shorts, and a rather smug smile. "He asked me to tag along and even the playing field, and well.. now I'm more than glad I did."

"Fuck me," Darcy breathes out in awe.

Steve's smile only broadens even more. "Not on the first meeting, sweetheart."

Darcy practically chokes on air, she not realizing her words were audible, and watches as Steve walks away to join his friend by the pool's ledge.

"Classy, Lewis. Real classy."

Darcy's gaping mouth snaps shut, she turning to glare at her friend. "Shut it, Nat. You could have given me a head's up. You know dude bros are my weakness."

"And Steve fits that description perfectly," she grins. "Again.. _you're welcome._ "


End file.
